


After all this time...

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: A drabble about a flower in for a bittersweet surprise





	After all this time...

Another monster to kill. More EXP to gain. That's all it was.

My vines tensed for the kill. Bullets moved in. I waited for the dust.

It didn't come.

Emerging the smoke, he stood, unmoved.

I flinched. My cheeks dusted amber. What? What was this... feeling?

His eyes looked into mine. My leaves shuddered with nervousness. It had been so long... The sensation running through me was so foreign, so... _addictive._

 

 

I fled.

 

 

"Why?! Why _him_ Chara! Is this some sick joke?" The grave is silent.

For _so long_ I had gone without love...

And now I fall for **_Jerry_**.


End file.
